magifandomcom-20200222-history
Judar
Judar (ジュダル, Judaru) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician specialized in Ice Magic. He is the Oracle of Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire. Appearance Judar appears as a young man with an average muscular build and height. Judar has black hair with a long pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red eyes. He wears purple makeup on his eyes that fade towards the inner portion of his eyelids. Judar wears an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small black choli under it, which is where he keeps his Magic Wand. He wears an Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He has golden bangled bracelets around his wrist and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center that are inspired from Rajasthani folk dancers. Personality He is very powerful, cruel, arrogant and somewhat childish. Usually, he doesn't listen to anyone and does things his own way. Often times, he is usually disrespectful even to his fellow Magi. He seems to be careless about what others think, goading Sinbad into feeling pity for him and then laughing at him. Because of his abilities he enjoys fighting and war, declaring that the Kou Empire will destroy Sindria. Judar is not above attacking innocent people to get what he wants. History Judar was chosen by the Rukh and was born in a certain village in the east. Right after Judar was born, his parents, along with everyone else in his village, were immediately killed by Al-Thamen. He was taken in by them and was taken advantage of before he was able to understand anything. He has been in this situation since infancy. Shortly after the founding of the Kou Empire, he was taken there by Al-Thamen and became the Oracle. Judar has had multiple altercations with Sinbad, as Sinbad conquered some of the Dungeons that Judar summoned for other people. Plot Dungeon Arc Judar appears accompanied by Markkio. He closes down the Dungeon Amon, where Alibaba Saluja, Aladdin and Morgiana are inside, with his magic. He has a bored expression and comments on how annoying it was having that Dungeon there. He says that Markkio's candidate, Jamil, is dead. Afterwards, he leaves pretty quickly on his flying carpet. Kouga Arc Judar is relaxing at the Kou Empire's palace. Markkios searching him, and scolds Judar because he never appears before the Emperor. Judar answers that he doesn't like the Emperor and that he instead prefers Hakuryuu Ren. He goes and talk to Hakuryuu, trying to urge him to go capture a Dungeon like his sister, Hakuei. Balbadd Arc Judar appears again, walking pass Aladdin in front of the palace of Balbadd. Aladdin notes that Judar is like a black sun. Judar heads towards King Ahbmad Saluja's throne room. He immediately appears as threat, as he talks to Sinbad, who has run into Judar many times before. He later appears at the Fog Troupe's headquarters. He was able to scout out Alibaba as a king canidate since he was a Magi. There he also meets Aladdin officially and almost as soon as he comes, he starts fighting with him. Both Aladdin and Judar use Magoi to attack but seeing how it is useless, Judar starts using magic. Aladdin is pressurized as he lacked the knowledge of Magic. Judar has the upper hand at first by using Lightning Magic and Ice Magic, when Aladdin summons Ugo, who soon goes out of control and starts attacking him. Judar tells Aladdin he is cheating, because Ugo isn't really under his control nor his Djin, and Judar is quickly defeated. Right before, Ugo can perform the finishing blow on Judar, he is saved by the Kou Empire's Princess, Kougyoku Ren and her assistant Ka Koubun. Ugo is quickly dealt with but Judar is rendered unconscious and seriously injured. He is later on treated by Koubun Ka. A few days later, he is unconscious at Balbadd's Palace and being surrounded by Rukh, the same as Aladdin. Later, he is awake and attacks Alibaba, when he was fighting against Kassim. He asks Banker why he feels so powerful, who responds its because of the Black Rukh becoming his power. He then attacks Sinbad pinning him to a wall with his Ice Magic. As he was dealing the final blow Morgiana and Alibaba interfered. While Alibaba was attacking Kassim he was trying to stop him until Aladdin arrived. Judar asks Aladdin where his Djin was and says to summon him, now that he had a Djin of his own. Aladdin refused, saying he couldn't summon Ugo anymore, which confused everyone. When Judar started to attack Aladdin, his magic had no effect on Aladdin, whose Borg had become much stronger. While Alibaba was inside Kassim, Aladdin used Solomon's Wisdom on Judar, revealing his past as a child, and the death of his parents causing him to scream in agony and fall to the ground. Banker uses his Black Rukh to take away an unconcious Judar, telling Aladdin they will see each other again. Zagan Arc While Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are at the Toran Village, Judar goes to Sindria and destroys Yamraiha's barrier. When he appears in the middle of Sindria's palace, Jafar attacks him with his Balalark Sei, but Judar clashes him against a wall with some Wind Magic. Jafar's angered, but Sinbad stops him. Then, Judar confronts Sinbad, and asks him about the existence and purpose of the fourth Magi. He explains that in every era there are supposed to be three Magis, who choose kings, create countries and build the entire world. In the current era, he adds, there are a guy who travels around the world and make dungeons appear and disappear as he pleases, the old hag in Reim Empire, and Judar himself. Judar says that in a new Magi appears is because someone of these three people must have died, but he says that, as far as he knows, all three Magis are alive. Then, he says the fourth Magi has a power that even Judar never heard about, and that the "organisation" desires. Night 110, Pages 11-14 He questions Sinbad's real intentions for protecting Aladdin, and aks him what does Sinbad want to obtain by using Aladdin. Sinbad coldly answers that this is nothing of Judar's business, and reminds him that he has a grudge against the organisation for what they did to them in Partevia. Judar, then, starts to cry much for Sinbad's surprise, and says that he's also one of Al-Thamen's victims. He says that Aladdin showed his past, and Judar discovered that Al-Thamen killed his parents and kidnapped him when he was a child. He shouts he wanted to live a normal life, and hides his head between is hands. When Sinbad approaches Judar con conforts him, Judar starts to laugh, mocking Sinbad. Judar says that all the story is true, but he doesn't care about those things at all.Night 110, Pages 15-18 Then, Judar threatens to destroy Aladdin and Sindria. He says to Sinbad that he was thinking to make him an ally but, after thinking about that, Judar noticed that would be more fun killing someone as strong as Sinbad. After that, Judar begins to exalt the Kou Empire, and says that they have five Dungeon Conquerors and monsters in the army. He enumerates his King Candidates: Hakuei Ren, Kougyoku Ren, Kouha Ren, Koumei Ren, and Kouen Ren. Judar says that among them Kouen's the best, and that he won't lose to Sinbad. Then Judar declares Sindria an enemy state to the Kou Empire. Kougyoku appears and asks him what does he mean with that, and he answers that is exactly what she heard and that's why she doesn't need to stay in Sindria anymore. Judar asks Kougyoku to return with him and says that he will fullfill Kougyoku's desire and make her into a general. She doesn't answer and he asks what's wrong. Then, he suddenly goes away, but before, Judar says to her to inform Hakuryuu that Sindria is their enemy now. Second Sindria Arc When he returns to Balbadd, he is greeted by Koumei and Kouha. Judar, to apologize for his lateness, gives to Koumei a gift from Sindria. Koumei is not pleased at all when he hears that Judar came from such a place. They go to where Kouen is waiting, and Seiryuu Ri and Kokuhyou Shuu angrily ask him how he dare make Kouen wait. Kouen asks Judar if he brought some interesting present to him. Then Judar tells him about the declaration he made in Sindria and, while Kouha is suprised and Koumei angry, Kouen laughs, saying that is very befitting for the Magi of his Empire. World Exploration Arc After the death of the Kou Empire's Second Emperor, Koutoku Ren, Judar returns to the palace with Kouen Ren. When he passes beside Hakuryuu he stares him, realizing that there's a change in him. After the funeral, Judar confronts Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu doesn't want to talk with him because says that Judar is a Gyokuen's pawn, and Judar says that the same goes for Hakuryuu. Judar says the prince is still being controlled by his mother. Judar says that Hakuryuu has become strong, and that he wishes to show this power to Gyokuen, who is a member of Al-Thamen. When she appears, Judar watches their confrontation and, afterwards, he offers to help Hakuryuu if he agrees to curse his "destiny". Abilities Judar was trained in Magic ever since he was young by the members of Al-Thamen. Black Djinn Judar's Black Djinn was Kassim. Magic As a Magi, Judar can use his Magoi to attack as well as turn it into Magic. Judar is best at Ice Magic. He is quite skilled with magic using multiple magic at once. BiRukh.gif|Judar's White and Black Rukh JuJinn.png|Judar and his Djinn, Kassim Judal's Bolg.gif|Judar's Borg (being attacked) Sarg Arsarros.gif|Sarg Arsarros Ice Magic.png|Judar's Ice Magic floating.jpg|Judar's Gravity Magic Lightning Magic.gif|Judar's Lightning Magic Lightning Magic1.png|Judar's Lightning Magic in the Sindria Arc Borg :It is said this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. White and Black Rukh Being a Magi, Judar was born being loved by White Rukh. Since Judar has went though depravity, he is now also loved by Black Rukh. Wand Judar use his wand for focusing his Magoi and Magic attacks. It appears to be a small metal rod with a red jewel at its tip. Ice Magic :Judar orders water around, then freezes it into Ice Shards. Sarg Arsarros (Rain Of Ice Spears) :Judar creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to send it to wherever he wants. It freezes that area completely. Gravity Magic :Judar is able to use Gravity Magic where it appears like he is flying, by manipulating gravity. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. Lightning Magic :Judar can turn his Magoi into Lightning Magic. Wind Magic :Judar also showed using wind magic when he invaded Sindria. He created a small tornado to attack Jafar. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Sinbad Judar has an old rivalry with Sinbad. He originally wanted Sinbad to be his ally as he is very powerful, but now he wants to kill him for the same reason. He made Sinbad feel pity for him after pretending to cry over his past like a child. He laughs at him after getting Sinbad to believe him. Kougyoku Ren Judar constantly tease Kougyoku and calls her "Old Hag", this makes her get very angry. But he was one of two people who acknowledged her as a warrior, and reminded her that she was strong. Kougyoku tried to be his friend, but Judar refused, claiming "I'm not friends with someone like you!". Kougyoku affectionately calls him "Judar-chan", and once referred to him as "my sweet Judal", after he was injured in a fight with Aladdin. In Volume 6 Extra, he pats her head and says that "she has a cute side too". In the drafts, Judar always teases her in several ways which hints they have a friendly relationship. Aladdin Upon first meeting, Judar made it seem as if he wanted to be friends with Aladdin. When he offered his hand to Aladdin, he punched him in the face, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Judar then decided he and Aladdin should have a Magi duel to see how strong he was. After that battle, they haven't been on great terms, and Judar always looks forward to fighting Aladdin. Judar later reveals whilst talking to Sinbad that he doesn't hate Aladdin, and wants to kill him due to that reason. Trivia *His name is based on "Judar", the main protagonist of Judar and His Brethren from One Thousand and One Nights. *Judar enjoys strolling in the air and wars. His weakness is vegetables.Magi Official Guidebook *He’s proud of his extremely long hair, which he hasn’t cut even once since he was born.Volume 11's Stickers *His type of woman is one with a personality opposite to him. *His favorite type is a strong person. *Kougyoku was duped into believing Judar's fake and embarrassing common sense lessons. Actually, Judar fell for it when he was told by Al-Thamen, and so out of spite he told her the same fake lesson.Volume 16 Extra References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Kou Empire Category:Al-Thamen Category:Magician